Program Planning and Evaluation is an ongoing process at MSKCC. External scientific review of the Center's basic and clinical research programs is conducted, on an annual basis, by the Center's Board of Scientific Consultants. The review process consists of a two-day meeting including both formal presentations to the Board as well as private interviews by Board members with professional staff. A written report from the Board is provided the President after each annual visit.